Toca para mí
by Victoria Walker de Wheeler
Summary: Ésto lo escribí para mi amigo Sherlock Holmes, en uno de los tantos impulsos que me provocó escucharlo tocar el violín. Pre-Slash, depende de la interpretación


Ésto lo escribí para mi amigo Sherlock Holmes, en uno de los tantos impulsos que me provocó escucharlo tocar el violín.

* * *

Como cada noche, acostumbraba posar su aguda mirada sobre el fuego de la chimenea que ardía intempestivamente, brindándole quizá un aire de seguridad y confort, resguardando sus ideas para que pudiese desarrollarlas con calma.

Sin embargo había otras tantas ocasiones, cuando las cosas se complicaban, que mi amigo prefería tomar el violín para comenzar a rasgar sus cuerdas, como solía mencionar la Sra. Hudson claramente invadida por cierta desesperación al no poder dormir.

Su viejo y cansado violín reflejaba los años de servicio al detective, soltando de vez en vez ciertos sonidos desafinados, que harían pensar a cualquiera que su ejecutor no era más que un amateur; sin embargo debido al tiempo que he compartido a su lado, puedo asegurar que esto último sería un grave error, pues no he conocido a nadie más virtuoso y con cualidades tan innatas para el violín como mi amigo Sherlock Holmes.

Se tomaba su tiempo haciendo que las cuerdas hablasen con él, a veces de modo violento, otras dándole un sentido estrambótico a cada una de las notas que salían, en tantas otras algo melancólico, tan impropio de su personalidad, pero que a la vez me hacía pensar que aquella era realmente la esencia de Holmes.

Cuando terminaba de ejecutar su delirante sinfonía, normalmente yacía yo sobre mi cama, agradeciendo a cuanta deidad conocía el que hubiesen iluminado a Holmes. En algunas otras, debido al insomnio forzado por su violín, bajaba a encontrarme con él.

— Excelente velada —comenté con ligero sarcasmo mientras le divisaba, él se encontraba espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana aún con él violín en la mano.

— Y aún podemos mejorarla... —mencionó con un tono tan inusualmente relajado como pocas veces se había dejado escuchar, ya sea ante mí o cualquier persona; casi extasiado.

Se volvió hacía donde sabía que yo me encontraba, y con un movimiento elegante, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, de una sola vez se acomodó el violín de lado izquierdo entre en cuello y el hombro, con suma delicadeza movió el arco mientras hacía un vaivén en el aire, avisando que estaba por comenzar, sin embargo abrió los ojos un momento, en un claro gesto de atraer mi mirada hacía él, nuestras miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, suficiente para que mi estimado amigo decidiera regalarme una melodía a cambio.

Las notas que ejecutaba en esa ocasión puedo describirlas como dulces, armoniosas y con tal pretensión que me hicieron pensar que Holmes buscaba complacerme.

Instintivamente le ví mover los labios cuando tocaba notas sumamente altas, como fusionándose con las mismas.

15 minutos estuvo deleitando mis oídos con suaves notas tan perfectamente armonizadas que pronto olvidé el sueño que de a poco comenzaba a invadirme, cuando hubo terminado de ejecutar aquella no tan improvisada sonata, se quedó en silencio en la misma posición; pasados unos segundos iba a decir algo pero rápidamente me contuve al ver que mi amigo abría los ojos.

— ¿Le conté acerca de la ocasión en que descubrí a un estafador potencial, con sólo mirar la manga de su camisa? —comentó como si aquello fuera lo más trivial del mundo.

— No sabría precisarle —sin intención de profundizar ante tal afirmación. Es verdad que Holmes y sus métodos eran increíbles, pero de eso a haberse adelantado al criminal potencial... Había mucha diferencia.

— Incluso escribí una monografía sobre el tema—agregó con aire presuntuoso, a lo que sólo pude asentir con una sonrisa que no demostraba la incredulidad que sentía en esos momentos.

— Siempre lo he dicho, sólo usted sería capaz de eso... —le adulé, sabía que Holmes sentía tanta debilidad por esas palabras como una señorita lo hacía cuando alababan su belleza. Además estaba el hecho de que, internamente, era de mi entero agrado el verlo feliz.

Holmes me sonrió completamente satisfecho, quizá por la confianza que existía entre ambos o el ambiente de camaradería que siempre prevalecía fue que no dudó ni un instante de mis palabras.

Curiosamente ese día mi amigo vestía de modo un tanto descuidado: unos pantalones a rayas algo roídos por el tiempo, un prendedor, probablemente perteneciente a la señorita Adler, adornando una camisa arremangada hasta el codo con algunos parches aparentemente cosidos con descuido, muy deprisa y por el modo en que estaban colocados me atrevo a afirmar que por el mismo Holmes.

Nuevamente comenzó a tocar con un aire de dulzura; ésta nueva melodía se me antojaba completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que Holmes hubiese tocado con anterioridad, era lenta y tierna, algo así como el viento.

Se mantuvo así por 10 minutos más, dejándome sumido en un cálido silencio.

Imágenes vinieron a mi mente sobre una ocasión en que el oficial Jones dudó sobre las habilidades de Holmes, desacreditando sus conjeturas con cierto desdén.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar que existieron momentos en que Gregson, Lestrade, Jones y algunos más -lamentablemente he de incluirme en ellos- en los cuales se ha dudado, desairado e incluso refutado lo dicho por mi estimado amigo; sin embargo cada una de sus demostraciones no ha hecho otra cosa que abrirles los ojos, dando paso a un sentimiento de profundo respeto y admiración hacía Holmes.

De un momento a otro comenzó a recostarse sobre la alfombra, mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios.

— Sabe... Es raro que la tabla del suelo aún esté tan dura —comentó quizá como dato curioso, acariciando con sus finos y largos dedos las cuerdas de su inseparable violín.

— Dada la fecha de procedencia de la madera, ese es un suceso extraño —sentencié ladeando ligeramente, mirando atentamente a mi compañero que se había quedado acostado de lado, mirando hacía la ventana y con ello, dándome la espalda.

— Me pregunto... ¿Habré encaminado bien mis habilidades? —cambiando el tema repentinamente, volviéndose en un aire de reflexión y melancolía.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —aún sin entender completamente el punto de tan repentinas palabras.

— Watson, es bien sabido por usted que mis métodos y habilidades son más que destacadas en el campo de la deducción pero... —se detuvo un momento permaneciendo dubitativo— Quizá debí preocuparme por buscar el modo de vivir más humanamente.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ambos, y yo no pude reconocer a Holmes en ese hombre que ahora yacía frente a mí hablando sobre cosas que jamás creí que mi amigo pudiese siquiera pensar.

Sin embargo por alguna razón sus palabras me helaron el corazón, esto explicado porque Holmes había hablado sin más pretensión que sincerarse conmigo, o tal vez porque ahora podía notar en él un aire depresivo puesto que se había hecho ovillo sobre su lugar.

— Holmes —comencé a hablar mientras me acercaba lentamente, sentándome detrás de él— Todo lo que me ha dicho es verdad —dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro, en efecto reflejo para asegurarme que aún seguía despierto.

— ¿Me he equivocado? —con un hilo de voz, y un ligero toque de desilusión, moviendo los dedos de modo que notas más agudas, casi como pequeños gritos, se escucharon provenientes del violín.

— Déjeme terminar Holmes —le rogué tacteando su cabello, como simulando una caricia en un vano intento de calmar sus ansias. — Usted es un hombre nada común, habilidoso y brillante... —yo ya había dejado de fingir la admiración para ese entonces— No ha habido ni habrá persona como usted amigo mío —no quería verlo sufrir por causa de aquella inseguridad que repentinamente le había abordado.

— ¿Intenta decir que hice lo correcto? —más que ver, sentí como de un momento a otro una sonrisa se formó en él normalmente gélido rostro de Holmes.

— Ha aportado más al mundo de este modo que cualquier grupo de buenos cristianos —aseguré mientras un audible suspiro salía de sus labios, disminuyendo su presión sobre las cuerdas.— Además, usted no sería feliz de otro modo, la vida común es demasiado mundana para personas tan espléndidas como su persona...

— Pienso que debería decirse eso de vez en cuando Watson —agregó en un tono por demás amigable.— Si usted no se empeñara tanto en desacreditarse para pertenecer allí, podría darse cuenta de singular que es.

— Pero no es de mí de quien se trata este asunto

— Lo es en trasfondo, después de todo Watson, por usted es que aún conservo algo de humanidad —comentó haciéndome abrir los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo le dejé proseguir. — Gracias a su amable compañía es que he podido resolver cantidad de casos y demás.

— Sabe que estaré dispuesto a brindarle todo lo que esté a mi alcance —afirmé después del extraño halago recibido.

— ¿Permanecerá a mi lado siempre que lo necesite? —finalmente se giró para mirarme, como queriendo comprobar algo, dejando finalmente de rasgar las cuerdas del aquel viejo instrumento.

— Siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharlo Holmes, así como a sus afables melodías de violín —le guiñé el ojo sin esperar después un brillo especial en ellos que me indicó lo satisfecho que se encontraba, y de a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, sumido al poco tiempo en un profundo sueño.

Aproveché la situación llevándolo al sillón más cercano para que pasara allí lo que quedaba de la noche, cubriéndole con un cobertor y después retirarme a mi habitación.

Antes de dejarlo solo, aún recuerdo que como acción final –aún desconozco las razones que me llevaron a hacerlo– tomé el violín de Holmes para con una improvisada pero corta sonata intentar expresarle mi sentir. Al terminar me incliné sobre su rostro y susurré en su oído:

— Toque para mí... ~

* * *

He aquí mi creación en una noche de inspiración. Gracias por leerme y se agradecen profundamente los reviews.

Saludos.


End file.
